Heart Breaker
by MissFairyTailLover
Summary: Lucy finally gets into the top ten in the school, but when she have to work with the playboy of the school that has the nickname, 'Heart Breaker' everything goes wrong. Later Mr. Heart Breaker sets his eyes on her, what will he do? Make her fall in love with him and make her end up like every girl he dated, or will he fall in love with her instead? NALU Story. RATED T IN CASE.
1. Top Ten?

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**This is my Second Fanfic, so please review to help me with my mistakes. BTW, there is kinda different personalities in this story like Natsu's Player act. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Top Ten? (NORMAL POV)**

"Lu-chan! Wait up!" Levy McGarden yelled as she tried to catch up to her friend.

"I cant! Were going to be late! C'mon!" Lucy Heartfilia yelled as she grabbed her best friend's hand. They had ten minutes left and it takes 30 minutes for them to walk to school, since they don't have a ride.

"I know, but were already late!" Levy yelled back, as they sped to school at a constant speed. Lucy and Levy were one of talented students, or one of the top ten. (I'll Explain Later in the Story) They don't know it yet.

"Still, I wanna see the top ten!" Lucy said. Finally they arrived at Magnolia High, and they were catching their breath. "Lu-chan….We're here…. Lets go to the assembly."

"Okay, lets go!" Lucy said as her and Levy went to the Auditorium, because the assembly was starting there. They ran into the room, and watched everyone turn their eyes at them.

"Uh…." Lucy said with her face all red.

"Hey Lu-chan, lets go take our seats." Levy said as she took Lucy's arm and dragged her to their seats. Levy said to everyone, "Sorry everyone for being late, hehe." Levy let out a nervous laugh. It was quiet enough to hear a little girl yelling.

"Anyway, lets continue." Makarov said.

"Hai." Lucy and Levy said.

"Okay, before they came in, we were just about to announce the top tens of the school. Before we start, some new students don't know what they are. Let me explain, the top ten are talented students for being really good at something of their own, they make an ultimate team as our student council to do their share of help." Makorov announced.

"First we have, Number 10: Jellal Fernandes, for being one of the talented artist that won the award at the age of 5 for his painting of "The Scarlet Flowers".

Number 9: Juvia Lockster, she is the fastest swimmer in the whole Fiore Country.

Number 8: Gajeel Redfox, Gajeel is the best wrestler in the whole country. He is undefeated and is currently number one in the wrestling team.

Number 7: Wendy Marvel, she might be small and shy, but Wendy has the best medical stuff, that she discovered the cure to cancer when she was 8 years old.

Number 6: Romeo Conbolt, He is one of the strongest people even though he's young. He lifted a car when he was 6 years old.

Number 5: Gray Fullbuster, the Hacker. He is broke into the WWC (World Wide Corperation, I DON'T OWN THAT) and because of that hes the smartest person known for technology.

Number 4: Levy McGarden, is one the smartest people on the planet. She received the Fiore Noble Award when she was 4 years old.

Number 3: Erza Scarlet, she is one of the swordmens at our school and is skilled with weapons. She's also a hard worker when it comes to work.

Number 2: Lucy Heartifilia, She plays the violin and piano, and received a musical award when she was 3 years old and a gymnast that sets the record for the highest flips.

Number 1: Natsu Dragoneel, He is one of the best athletes and is talented with sports in the following, soccer, basketball, and his best is football."

"WE MADE IT!" Lucy said as she jumped up and down with Levy.

"Okay! Everyone besides the top ten dismiss!" Makarov yelled and everyone cleared the room. "Now that everyone is together, we now announce the first meeting. Now everyone must get Jacket to represent you're the Top Ten." Makarov had a box then opened it to reveal Jock Jackets for everyone. (Yeah I Love them Jock Jackets. If you don't know what they look like go to google, something I don't own, and check the images)

"Okay here are the jackets for everyone." Makarov handed everyone one by their number. The Jackets had their own color and their number.

Natsu had a pink-ish/salmon one with the number one on it. Lucy had a yellow one with the number two on it. Erza had a scarlet one with the number three on it. Levy, SUPER Pale blue with number 4. Gray with a really dark blue one with the number 5. Romeo with a purple one with of course the number 6 on it. Wendy had a Blue-ish Purple one with the number 7 on it. Gajeel had a black one with a Black one and the number 8 on it. Juvia had a medium blue with the number 9 on it, and lastly Jellal with a Light Blue Jacket and had the number 10. (FINALLY the list is done! I tried to match the colors of their hair, so that's why Romeo and Natsu kinda got a girl-ish color.)

"Wow THANKS!" Lucy yelled.

"Why is my color pink?" Natsu asks.

"It was supposed to be light red and Erza's dark red but it got laundry issues, so too bad." Makarov said. "Okay, so now you have your council jacket, time to make a team!" He paused. "To start, we'll make two sets of people as teams. Girls drawed numbers, and pair up with the guys." Everyone didn't complain, and the girls went up and drew.

Lucy got 1. Erza got 10. Juvia got 5. Wendy got 6. Levy got 8.

"Okay so, Lucy got Natsu, Erza got Jellal, Juvia got Gray, Wendy got Romeo, and Lastly Levy got Gajeel." Makarov announced. "Okay so today start to know your partners."

"Hai!" Everyone said.

Everyone spread out and explored the school.

* * *

**~With Natsu and Lucy~ (NORMAL POV)**

"You're Natsu right? Im Lucy, nice to meet you." Lucy said excitedly.

"Yeah, Yeah. You wanna go out with me?" Natsu plainly asks.

"Huh?" Lucy asks surprisely.

"Im asking if you wanna go out to me. You're pretty, and it seems you have a nice body so...?" Natsu explained. (Im trying to make him a player to match the story)

"What the? You PERVERT, totally NO!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Im not a pervert! And you'll be begging me later." Natsu said.

"I doubt it. I guess the rumors were right." Lucy said.

"What rumors?" Natsu asks.

"That you're a freakin player, and every girl who tries to go out with you, you end it and then she cries. That's why everyone calls you, 'Heart Breaker'. You might get any girl, but im not stupid to be one of them." Lucy said to him.

"Im not like that." Natsu pouted.

"Yeah right, but since were partners we should start getting along in a FRIEND way. Lets start over. Im Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you." Lucy repeated.

"Fine… Im Natsu Dragoneel." Natsu said.

"Good. Now lets check out the student council room first." Lucy said as she dragged Natsu's arm. _'Lucy Heatfilia huh? This is Intresting. Im the guy who's going to make you fall in love with me.'_ Natsu thought.

* * *

**Heres the First Chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! IM BEGGING! Thanks ^0^ **

**Lucy finally gets into the top ten, **


	2. The Meetings

**Hai Minna! I loved the reviews in this story, especially FairyFreak38's review, LOL. Anyways if you didn't noticed I change the picture, because I didn't really like the other one, I hoped no one got confused about it. Also I like to thank everyone who, favorite, followed, and OF COURSE Review ^-^ Thank you very much. ARTIGATOO! Before we start the story, first I wanna say, I will be updating EVERY Friday! Also the last part of the first chapter was partial of the summary, so if any body saw that and was confused, im very sorry. ANYWAYS Now that im done with this, LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Good. Now lets check out the student council room first." Lucy said as she dragged Natsu's arm. __'Lucy Heatfilia huh? This is Intresting. Im the guy who's going to make you fall in love with me.'_ Natsu thought.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Meetings (NORMAL POV)**

"Okay Natsu! Were here!" Lucy said excitedly. Lucy and Natsu stepped in the student council room. It was very big and fancy. It had 2 big offices on each sides, one is for the girls and the other one is for the boys of course.

"Oh." Natsu plainly said.

"DANG. That's a lot." Lucy said as she pushed her glasses up from falling. (Lucy wears the original cute black rimed nerd glasses BTW)

"What?" Natsu questioned.

"Look theres a chocolate fountain in here!" Lucy pointed out.

"So...?" Natsu asks.

"I never seen one before." Lucy said.

"Oh really? If you want, you can come to my house an-" Natsu was interrupted by Lucy.

"Not a chance." Lucy said with a glare. "Anyways, lets check some class rooms out. Especially the music room, and library." Natsu groaned. He was kinda the atheletic kind of person, so he wasn't into books. But he was okay with music a little.

"Lets go to the gym next!" Natsu whined.

"Fine." Lucy said as she agreed, truth was, she didn't want to complain with him.

* * *

**~AT THE GYM~ (STILL NORMAL POV)**

"Wow, this school is bigger than I imagined." Lucy said in surprised. (This is their first year of High School. Last year it was middle school, and they all came from the same middle school, so they're a little familiar to each other, besides Lucy and Levy who are best friends)

"Yep, Lets play!" Natsu said as he went to grab a football. Then he ran out of the gym to a door that led him to the football field. Lucy sighed and followed him.

* * *

**~FOOTBALL FIELD~**

"Natsu, lets finish the tour." Lucy said.

"But I wanna play." Natsu pouted.

"We cant play, other periods are playing right now." Lucy said to him. The school has 8 periods and some people chose football as their period/ class, so people will be playing at this time.

"They wont mind." Natsu said. Lucy sighed.

"Fineeeeeeeeeeeee. I'll give you five minutes then." Lucy said as she sat on one of the chairs at the bleachers/stands.

"No Luce! Play with me!" Natsu whined.

"I don't feel like playing... Im going back into the gym to introduce myself to the coach." Lucy said.

"Okay, ill join you later." Natsu said as he threw the football.

* * *

**~BACK AT THE GYM AGAIN~**

Lucy sighed as she walked into the gym. She saw a bar, that makes flips, so she looked left and right to make sure no one is there then she went towards it. Lucy love doing flips and love music of course, but shes not a big fan of people watching her or thinking shes showing off unless its at a competition, when you need to show off. She steps up to the bar and then she grabbed the bar and started doing super high flips, and then when she ended it, she did a backflip. Suddenly she heard people clapping. She turn to see the whole class period with the coaches and of course they're all girls since they separate the genders when it comes to P.E. Lucy turns a SUPER Bright red, she was a little embarrassed.

"Uhh... How long have you guys been standing there?" Lucy ask nervously.

"We came in when you started doing flips." The Coach said.

"Oh... Um... Sorry for intruding." Lucy apologized.

"Oh its fine. By the way we really like your flips." The Coach complimented.

"Thanks a lot! Im supposed to introduce myself, so Im Lucy Heartifilia!" Lucy said as the girls as they kinda fangirl-ed alittle.

"Nice to meet you Lucy. My name is Cana." Cana, the coach said.

"Lucy-sama, can I ask you a question?"A girl from the crowd said raising her hand.

"Sure, but call me Lucy." Lucy replied.

"How does it feel to be one of the top ten?" She asks.

"Um im very happy and excited." Lucy said. Another girl raises her hand.

"Um yes?" Lucy ask pointing it her to ask.

"Who is your partner?" She asks. Every top ten have a partner.

"Well its-" Lucy was interrupted by the door opening.

"Hey Luce! Im done playing football." Natsu yelled.

"That's him." Lucy said as she pointed at a salmon haired person holding a football. The girls ran towards Natsu and started crowding him.

"NATSU-SAMA! OMGG! CAN YOU SIGN MY ARM?!" One of the girls asks.

"HEY! CAN I WATCH YOU PLAY FOOTBALLL!" Another girl asks. Then a lot of random question were asked. Natsu couldn't answer any of them. Then Cana yells, "GIRLS! TIME TO GO TO SECONG PERIOD!" The girls still crowded him.

"NATSU! TIME TO GO TO STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM!" Lucy yelled across the room. She got impacient, because its been 30 minutes already.

"Okay Ladies, I have to go. Luckily we'll have classes together." Natsu winked as Lucy dragged him out of the gym.

~ON THE WAY TO STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM~'

"Luce, were you jealous, because you yelled at everyone." Natsu smirked. Lucy turns to him with an evil look.

"No, Because of you, I didn't get to go to the library, OR the music room. This is all your fault." Lucy glared. Natsu turned scared. The walk was quiet until they enter the room to see everyone there already.

* * *

**~STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM~**

They came in the room and sat in the recliner chairs that we lined up in a long rectangle table in the middle.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, lets start the 2nd Meeting." Makarov said.

"Hai!" Everyone agreed.

"Okay, now since were the student council, we help people right?" Makarov asks.

"Yeah." Everyone replied.

"Everyone, gets parts every Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays. While Tuesdays, and Thursday you go to classes." Makarov said.

"YAY!" Natsu cheered, he wasn't a big fan of classes.

"WHAT?!" Lucy and Levy said in unison.

"What happened?" Makarov questioned.

"Well I was hoping to bring my grades up and Learn more stuff..." Levy said.

"Me too." Lucy agreed.

"Well, Lucy, your average is 98.6 and Levy, yours is 103.7. That's beyond the scale, so its fine." Makarov said.

"Master, I agree with them, we should go to classes." Erza said.

"Erza its fine. Your average is 96.9. While Juvia's is 87.2 and Wendy's is 99.3. And for the boys... Romeo and Gray are the only top ones." Makarov said.

"OOH! Gramps! Whats mine?!" Natsu yells.

"69.0" Makarov replies.

"Yeah!" Natsu yells proudly while everyone is like, 'That's not good...'

"Anyway... Since today is Monday, and its the first day. Enjoy yourselves. Here are some money for you guys to spend, I allow you to have fun in the school. Go enjoy yourselves for now, and this time, you don't need your partner for this one. Also, if anyone needs help, help them. You are dismissed." Makarov said.

"HAI!" Everyone yells.

"Levy! Lets go together!" Lucy said as she hooked her arm with Levy's.

"Where do you wanna go?" Levy asks.

"Library." Lucy answers.

"You didn't go?" Levy asks.

"No. Natsu made us stay in the gym for like 30 minutes, so I didn't get to go." Lucy replies.

"Oh. I didn't get to go either because Gajeel wanted to check out the wrestling team, then he started wrestling and it took forever." Levy said.

"So lets go then." Lucy said.

"Hey guys, can I come too?" Wendy, the short dark blue haired asks.

"Sure, you wanna come too, Erza, Juvia?" Lucy asks.

"Hai!~ Juvia wants to come." Juvia said.

"And I will also join you." Erza said.

"Okay then, then its the five of us." Levy said.

"Hai! LETS GO!" Lucy said as she took Wendy's hand.

**While they were heading to the Library, a dark figure and a kid was following them.**

"Hey, is it alright to spy on them?" a kid's voice asks.

"Its fine, c'mon lets follow them." The dark figure said.

* * *

**YAY! Im done! Ill update next week, but if I get 5 more reviews then ill update on Tuesday instead. THANKS ALOT! AND PLEASE REVIEW! OMG, I couldn't wait to write it so I wrote it already CX. STAY TUNED NEXT TIME~ Or whatever!**


	3. Wendy in Danger!

**Previously...**

_"Hey, is it alright to spy on them?" a kid's voice asks._

_"Its fine, c'mon lets follow them." The dark figure said._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Wendy in Danger?! (NORMAL POV)**

"Hey guys, im done with my book." Lucy said as she put it back.

"Yeah, me too." Levy said.

"Okay." Wendy said.

"Hey Wendy, are you sure you don't want to check out a book?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah. I already have books at home." Wendy replies.

"Okay then. Erza, Juvia, are you guys done?" Lucy asks. Lucy realized Juvia was sleeping and drooling and Erza was swinging her sword around in the big open place. Lucy sweatdropped.

"Umm... Erza, ya ready to go?" Lucy asks nervously.

"Oops, yeah. Im sorry for being late, you may hit me." Erza apologized.

"its okay." Lucy said.

"Okay now that we have everyone, where do you wanna go?" Levy asks.

"Lets go to the mall!" Juvia suggests.

"Yeah, I wanna buy a dress for tomorrow." Lucy said.

"What do you mean for tomorrow?" Wendy asks.

"Oh I forgot to tell everyone. Tommorow is the School's Fall Festival, and we, the Student Council/Top Ten have to help out with stuff, and also we have to perform a game." Lucy explained.

"Ohhhhh..." Everyone said understanding.

"Okay, so Lets GO THEN!" Lucy said.

* * *

**~ 3 Hours Later ~**

"That was the best deal ever!" Lucy said as she carried 18 bags of clothes.

"Lu-chan, lets head back to the dorms." Levy said.

"Yeah, im worn out, but you guys head first, I wanna do something before I go." Lucy replied.

"Kay! Lu-chan, make sure to be careful." Levy said as she was going to go. She faced the others, and said, "Guys, Lu-chan told us to go to the dorms first."

Everyone just shook their heads and headed back besides Wendy who wanted to stay with Lucy.

"Lucy-san?!" Wendy yelled. Wendy got lost in the crowd.

"Lucy-san?!" Wendy yelled again, but she got grabbed by someone. The mysterious figure put his hand on her mouth and dragged Wendy to the back of a store where no one can see them. Finally the mysterious figure let go, and said, "Sorry Wendy. I wanted to do something for Natsu-nii."

"Romeo-san?" Wendy said in surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Natsu-nii wanted me to play this spying game with him. I lost him though... Hey Wendy, wanna hang out?" Romeo asks.

"Sure!" Wendy replied happily.

* * *

**~ 30 Minutes Later at the Food Court ~**

"Ehhhhh? You did carry a car when you were little!" Wendy yelled.

"Uh... yeah." Romeo said shyly because people were looking at them. "Well you found out the cure to cancer! Because of you, my dad is still alive."

"Oh, Thank You!" Wendy shouted. She didn't want to mess up her chance of having a new friend.

"Romeo, I need to go to the restroom. Ill be right back." Wendy said as she exited out her seat.

"Okay ill be waiting!" Romeo said as he waved goodbye.

Wendy was headed to the restroom but then someone grabbed her arm. The person who grabbed her arm had a metal bat in his hand. She scream then he covered her mouth.

"mmrrrrfgggg!" Wendy tried to speak.

"Shut up kid." The person said to Wendy. Wendy was panicking while...

* * *

**~Food Court~**

"What's taking Wendy so long...?" Romeo questioned himself. He realized it been 30 minutes already and thought something was wrong, so he went looking for her.

* * *

**~Wendy's Pov~**

"Where am I?" I said to the guy in a black suit. He finally left me go or in this case he tied my arms to a pole.

"Shut up. Im here to do something so be quiet, ya got that er?"

"HAI!" I was scared. Someone please save me!

* * *

**~NORMAL POV~**

The guy in the black suit continued to wait for someone until a guy in a blue suit came to him and said, "Yo, sorry im late."

"BAKA! I have to wait for you for 3 hours and that's all?" The guy in the black suit said.

"I said I was sorry!" The other guy said whinely.

"Whatever. Anyways we have to hur-" The guy in the black suit said but he was interrupted by someone screaming 'Wendy'.

"Hey I think theres someone!" One of the guy in black whispered.

"Lets ambush him!" The guy in black said.

"Yeah." The other one said while going to the side of the wall. Wendy was panicking and she realized it was Romeo! Wendy didn't know what to do, but she want nobody to get hurt. Because of that, Wendy kicked something towards one of the guys head.

"Oi-" the other guy said getting hurt. Romeo heard the noise and ran towards the voice. Finally Romeo found Wendy and saw the scene then without thinking, he got a brick founded on the floor and knocked the guy's head.

"Wendy, are you okay?!" Romeo said as he untied her.

"Hai! Thanks for saving me, Wendy!" Wendy said cheerfully.

"Now lets see the identities of these guys." Romeo said as he tied them up. After that he yank off the masks, and it revealed...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Hai Everyone ! Im sorry I haven't been updating like I was supposed to but I broke my fingers in tennis practice ._. and I couldn't type for a while. But im back, so lets continue the story. This was such a short chapter . Next chapter gonna be 2000 words c: . SPOILERS BELOW ON THE NEXT CHAPTER:

"It was Gajeel's FAULT!"

"You look stupid."

"Princess?!"

Next Chapter: "The Dance"

This is just some of the character's diologe or whatever... they are not in a surten order but they will be included in the next chapter. Sorry for my misspells. THANK YOU !


End file.
